Recuerdos olvidados, tácticas de amor
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Rosa sabe cuál es su pasado, sabe quién es, solo no recuerda cómo conoció tan enigmático chico, así como cuál es su misión, su labor en el mundo, debe recuperar lo vivido o quizás simplemente olvidar y seguir su camino, claro está, ante ello debe tomar la decisión de seguir en dicha organización para salvar el mundo, además ¿Quién era Himura Takeru para ella?
1. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

De repente estaba ahí, acostada en la cama, había tenido un gran descanso, había dormido bien, mi cuerpo estaba confortable, había descansado de tal manera que mi cuerpo lo agradecía a gran escala, quería dormir más, me revolotee entre las cobijas al escuchar gritos en la casa.

Rosa, rosa despierta, el maestro desea verte – una joven esbelta, un poco más alta que yo, su rostro lleno de pecas, ojos de tamaño promedio y cafés, cabello castaño claro corto, aquella voz era mi prima Jaky.

¡eh! – no comprendía nada.

Me levante perezosa, me vi al espejo sin arreglarme, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y aquel típico copete recto, era de un castaño tan oscuro que tendía a verse negro y a veces podía verse café, mis ojos cafés de un tamaño promedio, estatura baja, complexión normal, piel blanca, efectivamente era yo, mi prima no me dio tiempo de arreglarme, estaba toda desarreglada como cualquier mujer normal al despertar.

No sabía a donde me llevaban, realmente poco importaba, eran mi familia, mis mejores amigos, no creía que algo malo desearan que pasara, pero me era extraño aquella casa, desde el momento en que desperté, aquel cuarto no era el mío, por ello me había visto al espejo para comprobar si era yo o estaba en otro cuerpo, pero efectivamente era yo misma.

¿Dónde estamos? – replique perezosa.

En tu casa – contesto un joven alto, de piel blanca, ojos pequeños y cafés, cabello castaño claro al igual que mi prima, esbelto, quien hablaba era mi mejor amigo.

¿Mi casa?- aquella duda me llego en lo más profundo de mi ser.

La casa era grande y nos dirigíamos al patio trasero, me llevaron aquel hermoso jardín personal y nos dirigimos al bosque, dentro de él seguimos un camino, nos llevó a un lugar sin árboles, lleno de pequeñas cabañas, parecía un lugar de entrenamiento militar o por lo menos eso yo pensaba.

Por fin, pensé que ya no te vería – replico un joven alto de cabello negro, sus ojos grandes y rasgados, una voz masculina pero agradable, labios perfectos, se podría decir que era demasiado atractivo.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte extrañada al ver tan extraño hombre.

Soy yo Takeru – dijo con desgane al ver que no le reconocía.

¿Takeru? – aquello era para mí misma.

¿No le acuerdas? – dijo mi prima – pensé que no era problema lo que te paso, pero olvidar al maestro – sonaba sorprendida.

Talvez recuerda todo antes de conocer al maestro – contesto Johnny.

No sé de qué hablan, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí – disponía a retirarme.

Toma – me dio una funda, con ella venia dentro una espada – tenemos trabajo, somos un equipo, no podemos separarnos – dijo algo triste.

No comprendo – me encogí de hombro tomando el arma – yo – vi que era una espada de verdad – no matare a nadie – tire dicha espada.

Pero prima es importante, tu decidiste hacerlo por el bien del mundo – sonaba insistente.

Debes hacerlo – me regaño mi amigo.

Pero – fui interrumpida.

El trabajo de hoy depende si el mundo se hunde o sigue adelante – aquellas palabras de Takeru me dejaron helada.

Está bien – suspire tras tomar la decisión y agarrar dicha espada que para mí era poco conocida.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer maestro? – mi prima le miro atenta.

Al parecer cierta organización ha creado un nuevo albergue para personas desamparadas, pero aquellas personas que recogen de la calle, algunas desaparecen, otras continúan en el albergue por pura fachada, pero no se sabe que están tramando – afirmo seriamente.

Posible experimenten con ellos – contesto Johnny.

El hecho no es solo eso, es decir, el dinero para dicho albergue es conseguido por trabajo ilegal, el que apoya dicha organización al parecer es el jefe de la Yakuza – termino por decir Takeru.

¿por ahora que tenemos que hacer? – Jaky pregunto ante la situación tensa.

Si podemos salvar a las personas, es lo más importante, pero debemos tener información sobre ellos, debemos desenmascarar dicha organización, saben que este equipo fue hecho para quitar toda organización negativa para el mundo –respondió aquel joven desconocido para mí.

Realmente no entiendo nada – fui hacia el – lo siento, no podré ayudarte – le entregue la espada.

Pero Rosa, eres necesaria, debemos estar todos juntos en ello – me tomo del brazo.

Pero no comprendo nada, no sé qué pinto yo aquí – conteste alterada.

Creo que ese golpe también afecto a tu carácter, si no se puede hacer más, entonces no me eres necesaria – se notaba la dureza que deseaba poner en sus palabras – puedes quedarte en casa si lo deseas, pero esa no es la Rosa que yo conozco, tal vez al principio no entendía bien, pero con tal de ayudar a las personas hacia cualquier cosas, inclusive beber – fue interrumpido por Johnny.

Tiene razón el maestro, has cambiando – replico mi mejor amigo.

¿Y ustedes que saben? Es decir, yo no entiendo nada, no sé qué hacía aquí, solo recuerdo que salíamos juntos Jaky y tu Johnny, pero nada más, como amigos, que cuidaba de mis hijo, es decir, de mis mascotas, no comprendo nada, no sé qué pinto yo aquí, no conozco a este hombre y mucho menos es lo que hacía con el – estaba enojada – lo siento pero no sería mejor que no estorbase – mis lágrimas se avecinaban ante la tensión en mi cabeza.

Tu nunca estorbas – respondió Takeru – es decir, cada uno es esencial, pero es tu decisión venir con nosotros, si lo deseas toma – me dio un papel con dicha dirección del albergue – además todavía no vamos a ir hacia allá, posible sigamos aquí ideando el plan para entrar – replico aquel joven misterioso.

Te acompaño Rosa, seguro no sabes llegar – rio un poco mi prima para alivianar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Llegamos a casa, me llevo a mi habitación, Jaky , mi prima se despidió de mi por la urgencia de aquel trabajo dado, ni tiempo dio de hablar, además de lo tensa que estaba, sabía bien quien era yo, sabía bien mi pasado, lo único que no reconocía era lo que se supone debía estar viviendo, no conocía aquel hombre extraño que era nuestro supuesto maestro, no entendía la situación, no sabía cuál era mi misión ni mi razón de ser en estos momentos, el dolor de la cabeza estaba creciendo, decidí acostarme a dormir apretando aquel papel en mi mano.


	2. ¿Un sueño?

Me quede dormida un momento, al despertar tenía la esperanza que aquello había sido un sueño, pero al parecer no era así, estaba en aquella habitación y sostenía aquella dirección, me fije en el closet, había un botón llamativo, algo que me entraba curiosidad y lo oprimí, con ello cambio toda la ropa y en ella había pura vestimenta de un color negro, sudaderas y pantalones cómodos para ello, como una pañoleta para la cara.

Leí aquel papel en mi mano, tenía una dirección, ante ello me vestí y me dispuse a ir.

Tal vez solo es un sueño – me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Seguí mi camino con temor hacia la puerta del cuarto, tome la perilla y comencé a girarla.

Tal vez son de esos sueño que despiertas y estas en otro sueño similar - me intentaba controlar mis nervios.

Mis manos temblaban, no podía abrir la puerta, me apoye en ella.

Además si fuera, ¿cómo rayos iba ayudar? No tengo ningún arma – me decidí abrir la puerta, en el suelo estaba aquella espada en su funda – bueno, igual es un sueño, debo ir – me repetía a mí misma para convencerme.

Al llegar no sabía qué hacer, solo me escondí entre unos árboles dando un largo suspiro.

Viniste - la voz de mi prima era alegre, al parecer apenas llegaban al lugar, mi prima llevaba una maleta que se veía pesada, pero ella lo cargaba con naturalidad.

Sabía que no nos defraudarías – la voz de Johnny era confortable, el llevaba una ametralladora.

Bueno la abertura al lugar es aquella, vamos, en silencio- dijo aquel chico que desconocía.

Entramos al lugar con sutileza, Takeru, aquel joven desconocido me apoyaba en ello, al llegar vimos varios informes, tanto de ellos era sobre la extracción de órganos, al parecer la yakuza tenía un trato con alguien exterior, alguien que no podíamos descubrir al sonar las alarmas por un descuido mío y así comenzando una batalla, no sabía qué hace, algo me era extraño, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No pensé que aquello te haya hecho tal daño – repuso el extrañado – saca tu poder, ataca como siempre – aquellas palabras me dieron pauta.

- Seguro es un sueño – me dije.

- Anda hazlo, saca tu ataque de siempre – no entendía bien aquello, pero debido a mis pensamientos, era un simple sueño tal vez tenía poderes.

- Kame Kame Nyaaa –junto ambas manos abiertas simulando una bola en ella, pero para mi sorpresa no salió nada.

- ¡Qué haces! – exclamo extrañado.

- Kame, Kame Nya – la mano superior puse unos cuernos pero nada salió - ¿Cuál es el truco para que salga los poderes? – dije en susurro.

- No debes sacar tu poder de ternura – estaba completamente sonrojado – no quiero que alguien más lo vea – parecía la primera vez que lo dice – usa la espada, tiene códigos, como veras tiene botones, es mi favorita – termino diciendo – después de aquello comencé a atacar, las cosas parecían ir mejor, apretaba algunos botones a lo tonto.

Pudimos salir del lugar ilesos con algunos documentos en mano, sabia mosque nos buscarían, pero ante ello había un lugar a donde teníamos que ir, un lugar secreto que yo no recordaba, tal vez todo esto era un simple sueño y deseaba despertar, pero al parecer no llegaba ese momento aun.


	3. ¿Qué él es?

Corrimos rápidamente, pudimos escapar y en el momento en que parecía que nadie nos seguía, los antifaces fueron quitados, aquello que llevaba el uniforme, fui conducida a un lugar extraño y en él había un conducto subterráneo, cerraron los lugares y nos dirigimos a casa o por lo menos eso decía Takeru, ante ello al llegar cerca de la base, revisamos aquellos papeles que habíamos robado, era extraño el ver que robaban los órganos, el problema era saber el porqué lo hacían, aquello me asqueo un poco, no podía aguantar ver tanta crueldad.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto aquel joven desconocido para mí.

Lo estoy – afirme nerviosa.

Jaky por favor acompáñala afuera – aquel chico misterioso para mí, hablo con gran precisión.

Si maestro – contesto mi prima con sensatez, de esa manera me acompaño afuera - ¿te encuentras bien Rosa? – sonaba preocupada.

Lo estoy – reafirme con la respiración agitada.

Te conozco bien, no lo estás ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

Solo que ver eso - mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir – las imágenes de las deserciones – puse mi mano en el rostro asustada.

Sabia, recuerdo que al principio te era difícil, pero luego lograste asimilarlo – me reconfortaba – parece que realmente regresaste aquella época – afirmo Jaky.

Solo quiero ir a casa – suspire cansada.

Estas en casa – respondió feliz mi prima.

Con mis padres – repuse con gran avidez.

Entonces no hay a donde regresar, ellos – fue interrumpida por aquel sujeto.

Ellos podrían estar en peligro – dio una mirada fulminante a mi prima – por esa razón ya no tienes contacto con ellos – hablo Takeru seriamente.

¿Entonces? – no podía hablar ante su presencia.

No puedes regresar – repuso el – si deseas que estén bien – parecía apenado – debes quedarte aquí – se acercó a mí, yo solo me aleje.

Es día no dormí bien, después de todo aquellas imágenes de los ancianos abiertos , sentía una rabia como tristeza, si fuera por razones médicas no estaría de esta manera, pero ante ello parecía que la Yakuza estaba en algo grande, algo que debíamos detener, ya que esos órganos los mandaban a otro lugar, un lugar que debíamos descubrir.

Llego el día siguiente, estaba Takeru sirviendo la mesa solo, mi prima no estaba, mi mejor amigo tampoco, solo él y su plato de comida puesto, al darse cuenta que estaba en aquel lugar, volteo hacia mí.

¿Deseas comer algo? – pregunto dudoso - ¿Ramen o prefieres algo de tu país? inclusive puedo hacer sushi, lo que desees – contesto amablemente.

Lo que sea está bien – realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada.

Entonces Ramen - sugirió el.

Está bien – llegue hasta donde él estaba.

No te preocupes solo siéntate - repuso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me era extraño, aquella casa tan grande, me era extraña la manera de actuar de aquel sujeto, era tan hábil con la espada, de alguna manera él fue quien me salvo al no saber qué hacer en aquel lugar, ahora estaba haciéndome de comer como un vil sirviente.

¿Deseas café? – vino con el gran tazón de ramen.

Está bien – realmente estaba algo avergonzada, pero aquel joven me tenía intrigada.

Maestro ¿Qué está haciendo de comer? – grito mi prima felizmente.

Veo que hizo ramen – hablo por detrás de mí Johnny.

Mi prima y mi mejor amigo fueron por su plato, mientras Takeru me traía mi taza de café, lo probé, era extraño que sin preguntarme supiera como me encantaba el café, con un toque de canela, leche y dulce, era extraño pues a nadie le gustaba así más que a mí.

La mesa era rectangular, Takeru tenía su comida en una de las esquinas junto con la mía, cada uno en su lado, mi prima se sentó a lado mío y Johnny a lado de ella, comencé a comer tranquilamente.

¿Maestro hoy pudo dormir con Rosa? – pregunto mi prima extrañada.

¿Qué? – comencé a ahogarme de la impresión.

Creo que no te has dado cuenta - replico mi mejor amigo – realmente que descuidada – sonaba decepcionado.

¿No has mirado tu mano verdad? – mi prima dijo irónicamente.

Voltee a ver ambas manos con desdén, en la mano izquierda, en el penúltimo dedo tenía un anillo hermoso de plata, con un corazón transparente que daba la ilusión de tener muchos colares aquella piedra.

¿Y esto? – mire sorprendida.

Es tu anillo – repuso mi prima

¡Ah!- comencé a beber de mi taza de café.

Es el anillo que te dio el maestro – afirmo mi mejor amigo.

No comprendía nada, seguía bebiendo mi café con desdén.

Soy tu esposo – dijo el con calidez, voltee hacia él y escupí todo al darme cuenta de la verdad.

¿Qué? – no podía entenderlo, tome unas cuantas servilletas.

El maestro es tu esposo – afirmo mi prima eufórica.

Pero – no comprendía nada, simplemente me limite a limpiarle la cara después de haberle escupido.

No te preocupes, no es para tanto – notaba mis manos temblorosas al darme cuenta de algo insólito para mi ser.

Lo siento – dije ante lo sucedido, el retiro mis manos un poco avergonzado, se paró ante la mesa.

Me iré a bañar – su voz sonaba melancólica ante mi reacción, él se fue del lugar.

Pobre maestro, puede conseguirse a la mujer que quiera, pero la que el ama le olvido - se burló mi amigo Johnny.

¡Ah!- estaba completamente roja ante ese comentario.

No te burles – repuso enojada mi prima.

Necesitaba irme a disculpar por lo sucedido, me sentía mal por haber olvidado algo tan importante, pero realmente no era mi culpa, solo sabía quién era, solo sabía mi nombre , sobre mi familia, la escuela, pero él me era desconocido, ahora había descubierto algo más, al volver a ver mi anillo, ya no era Rosa Gonzales, ahora era Rosa Himura , debido que era su esposa, había descubierto algo insólito para mí, ahora todo se venía abajo, no sabía mucho sobre mi realmente, ahora tendría que descubrir quién era realmente yo, y antes de ello, debía disculparme con él.


	4. Disculpas, El entrenamiento

Ante ello me levante de la mesa, Jaky fue conmigo para indicarme donde estaba el nuevo cuarto de Takeru, me dispuse a caminar sigilosamente, mi prima me había dejado sola, decidí ir a su cuarto, suponía que ya había terminado de bañarse, ya que a lo mucho yo tardaba 15 minutos y siendo que dicen que las mujeres tardaban mucho en el baño, me dispuse a tocar la puerta, no escuchaba ningún ruido, tal vez ya se había ido, di un largo suspiro ante ello o quizás estaba demasiado enojado conmigo y los demás por aquello que había sucedido, tirarle el café en la cara no era muy grato, más un delicioso café como ese que el mismo me había preparado, ahora residía en su ropa y en aquel rostro, de ojos grandes y cafés, de esos labios gruesos y bien formados, su facciones, ojos, nariz y boca iban de acuerdo a su rostro, siempre sonriente pero ante lo sucedido aquella expresión había regresado , ¿dolor? ¿Tristeza? No lo podía comprender, solo estaba aquella persona desconocida para mí que al parecer teníamos lazos importantes pero ahora no recordaba nada y no sabía cómo estaba realmente nuestra relación.

Entre sin previo aviso, al parecer no había nadie en aquella habitación, tal vez se había ido a entrenar o ver los documentos robados, eso sería un buen método de distracción si yo estuviera en su situación. Me senté en la cama, por alguna razón quería sentir su olor, podía ser el de una pervertida, pero la razón era para ver si recordaba algo, en eso me di cuenta, que el cuarto donde yo dormía estaba impregnado su olor.

Entonces nuestra relación no iba mal – susurre al viento, el sonido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó.

Rosa – una voz masculina, voltee hacia aquella puerta que no era la salida del cuarto, más bien era la del baño.

Esto – me voltee rápidamente al verlo en toalla, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa – lo siento – me levante de la cama, otra vez lo había arruinado, me disponía a irme.

Espera – me tomo de la mano -¿Qué sucede? – sonaba preocupado.

Esto – no volteaba a verle – solo vine - estaba completamente sonrojada – a disculparme – me dispuse a irme.

Uno debe disculparse de frente ¿no es así? – aquellas palabras se notaban una malicia inocente.

Pero - fui interrumpida.

Las disculpas se dan de frente, si no, no cuentan - recalco aquello.

Esto – me voltee – siento haberte tirado el café – hice el ademan correspondiente, esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, él estaba ahí solo con una toalla.

Solo eso – sonaba decepcionado.

También por lo del anillo – no sabía cómo expresarme, estaba demasiado mareada debido a la vergüenza dada. El me volvió a tomar de brazo y me jalo hacia su cuerpo.

No es necesario – dijo melancólicamente - siento hacerte pasar por esto - hizo una pausa – pero – no sabía que decir, yo escuchaba su latidos del corazón, después fui soltada y salí de aquel cuarto, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía si era por dicha situación o algo más, realmente no sabía cuál era mi rol en esta casa, no sabía que había sentido por él y si podíamos remediarlo de alguna forma.

Después de aquel embarazoso momento me regrese al comedor, Johnny ya había terminado de comer y mi prima me esperaba contenta con la comida en la mesa, parecía estar emocionada por algo.

¿Qué tal te fue? – me pregunto con picardía.

¿Tú sabes cómo era nuestra relación antes? – conteste sin entender mi entorno.

¿Por qué lo dices? – mi prima denotaba sorpresa.

No lo sé, simplemente quiero intentar hacer algo, para ello necesito saberlo – le mire con gran preocupación.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? – repuso con sinceridad Jaky.

Si no me responde - agache la cabeza.

Entonces no puedo tampoco puedo decírtelo yo – contesto firme – no deseo que por mi culpa se destruya tu relación – dio un gesto de afirmación.

Pero – no sabía que decirle cómo iba saber si se destruiría, en primer lugar no sabía cuál relación era realmente la de nosotros, las cosas no parecían estar en su lugar, comencé a comer para luego terminar de hacerlo, el silencio era presente, mi prima se permanecía en su lugar para cuidarme ante mi estabilidad al nuevo mundo, un mundo que no conocía.

¿Qué están haciendo flojas? Es momento de entrenar – dijo Johnny con tal ímpetu que fuimos con él.

Al llegar aquel lugar donde el bosque ocultaba la verdad, estaba aquel chico que me tenía extraña, era mi esposo pero no sabía cómo actuar ante él, no pude mirarle a los ojos debido a lo sucedido en su cuarto, cada momento que le observaba mis mejillas se encendían en un pronunciaste rojo, estaba completamente vulnerable.

Bueno, deben aprender a usar más sus armas - reitero Takeru – Jaky y Johnny ustedes te irán a esta área, está preparada especialmente para sus habilidades, tanto con una bazuca como la ametralladora, además de que ya saben que tienen que darle mantenimiento.

Claro maestro – mi prima se disponía a irse, pero ante de ello me entrego la espada.

Bueno – sonaba algo nervioso – quiero ver tus habilidades con la espada, al parecer aquella misión no fue fácil para ti, así que - me dio una Shinai – toma, practiquemos con esto- comienza por tomar la espada – me observo detenidamente.

Así está bien – las piernas me temblaban.

Veo que tus habilidades se han ido – se acercó a mí – viendo que eres zurda, la mejor manera y la correcta de tomar la espada es de esta manera - se acercó por detrás de mí y acomodo la espada como debería ser en mis manos, aquel acto me mareaba a tal grado lleno de vergüenza.

¿Entonces? – no sabía que decir.

Bueno, será difícil comenzar desde cero, pero todo se puede lograr- dio una gran sonrisa, su piel blanca hacia contraste con su cabello oscuro, sus ojos observándome detenidamente me hacían sentir lo más nerviosa posible.

Así fueron días tras días, comenzábamos por las posiciones debidas, luego una pelea entre shinai, me dio la espada que me correspondía explicándome que los códigos era por medio de voz y algunos botones, me los señalo y de esa manera al menos de 3 meses sabia usar la espada de manera normal, todavía no me acostumbraba a los códigos, pero debido a la situación era necesario que fuéramos contra aquella organización, aunque no era lo suficientemente buena, cada día entrenaba más para ser mejor.


	5. La batalla comienza ¿mi vida termina?

A pesar de tiempo pasado, seguimos con la investigación en nuestras manos, era momento de comenzar la batalla contra la Yakuza, era momento de ayudar a aquellas personas mayores de edad e investigar la razón del porque extraer los órganos , se sabía de antemano que la venta ilegal de órganos daba mucho dinero, pero la Yakuza no había llegado a tales grados, a un grado donde tendrían que llegar a sacrificar personas desconocidas e inocentes para sus propios fines, se sabía que la Yakuza era una gran mafia, traficaba más que nada droga al ahora el país donde vivía, pero ¿Quién era la persona que nos pedía hacer dicho trabajo? ¿Quién era la persona que nos financiaba? No entendía nada, al parecer no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Bueno este es el plan – la voz de Takeru se hacía presente – de acuerdo a este mapa, Johnny entrara por este lugar, Jaky entrara de este lado, Rosa y yo vamos juntos – termino diciendo tranquilamente.

Maestro recuerde que esto no es una cita - comento burlonamente mi mejor amigo.

No es eso, el problema es que no estoy muy seguro de sus habilidades - su sinceridad era nata- por esa razón debo respaldarla – termino comentando aquel sujeto que me había entrenado.

Es cierto – comento mi prima – imagínate el dolor que puede pasar - replico un poco asustada.

Pero de igual forma – fue interrumpido mi mejor amigo.

Esta dicho – sentencio Takeru – bueno, el plan será acabar con todas las personas detrás de ello – menciono con tal seriedad – sabemos de antemano que no es cosa de la misma yakuza , sino uno de los tantos grupos subordinados, debemos acabar con ellos lo antes posible – su mirada era firme.

Eso significa - no podía salir de mi asombro.

Debemos matarlos – termino diciendo él.

No puedo, es imposible – las manos me temblaban.

Es necesario, tanto a los subordinados como a su jefe deben ser destruidos, si no esto seguirá – realmente era frio en cada decisión.

Rosa, ya lo dijo el maestro, la gente debe ser juzgada por sus actos - repuso mi prima.

Pero nosotros no somos quienes para hacerlo – afirme eufórica.

Claro que lo somos – comento Johnny - ¿te acuerdas como se llama esta pequeña organización? – me miro detenidamente.

No – negué con la cabeza.

Somos conocidos como los ejecutores – contesto Takeru – es momento de prepararnos.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, algo extraño pasaba en este lugar, mi nueva misión era extraña en la vida, pensaba que de cuidar a mis mascotas, vivir una vida estable, con sus altas y bajas, estaría en esta situación y peor aún, mis mejores amigos estaban en la resignación de hacerlo, no sabía si con la persona que vivía era un demonio al pensar de esa manera, no era necesario matar ¿o sí? La respuesta no llegaba a mi cabeza, deseaba jamás haber despertado o más bien deseaba despertar de dicho sueño que parecía tan irreal, una pesadilla donde yo era la villana, donde no sabía si tenía que realmente matar por un simple hecho de negatividad, realmente no sabía que pensar.

Llegamos a lugar con nuestros respectivos trajes, como era de esperarse entramos armados, yo con mi espada al igual que Takeru, Jaky se preparó con su bazuca desde su lugar y Johnny siempre tenía esa entrada intrépida donde invitaba a todos a atacarle.

El momento había llegado, cada uno estaría en su posición, pero había un problema, ese problema era yo, no sabía cómo actuar ante la vida de las personas, en los entrenamientos, tanto físicos y después contra los robots me eran fáciles ya que no era una vida "pero quien era yo para juzgar a otro ser humano" las palabras rondaban mi mente, ante ello comenzaron el ataque, el sonido de la bazuca era evidente, grandes explosiones, mi prima hacia bien su trabajo, mientras Johnny, mi mejor amigo, con sus ametralladoras disparaba sin cesar, sin miedo a ser herido, confiado de sí mismo.

Takeru por su parte hacia lo mismo con su espada, mataba sin piedad alguna, esa imagen de él frente a mis ojos, cortando la cabeza de un individuo, era tan aterrador que no podía contener un grito, el volteo y se dio cuenta del porque dicho grito, se acercaba a mi sin temor, sus manos manchadas de sangre, Takeru salto por encima de mí, hizo un movimiento rápido.

La furia del dragón – grito con desdén, la espada saco una luz parecía a unas garras, de esa manera rompí la bazuca de su oponente, dicha persona que pensaba en dispararme.

Aquella imagen de él me parecía atroz, un demonio podría decir yo, sus manos manchadas de sangre, su rostro y su determinación de exterminar a todos, era una persona distinta a la que recientemente acaba de conocer, siempre sonriente, a veces como un niño molesto, se deprimía con facilidad ante mis palabras, pero ante ello asumía gran responsabilidad en esto, ahora no sabía quién estaba frente a mí.

¡Ah!- grite desperrada a sentir unos brazos detrás de mí.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – me abrazo con fuerza con sus manos manchadas de sangre- me tienes muy preocupado, pareciera que de nada sirvió el entrenamiento – se afligía así mismo.

Quien soy yo para juzgarlos - mi vista estaba perdida, viendo como las personas que más quería frente a mí, se volvían en monstros y asesinaban a las personas.

Maestro no es momento de sentimentalismos, vamos a trabajar – comento mi mejor amigo entusiasmado, aquellas pistolas que tenían tomaron una nueva forma, con ello la matanza fue terriblemente peor.

La imagen era distorsionada, la gente explotaba a cada balazo dado, como si fuera su propio cuerpo el que lo hiciera por sí solo, Takeru volvió a lo suyo, matando con su espada, yo sin poder moverme, sentí un golpe en la espalda, voltee a verle, era uno de los enemigos, Takeru corrió a mi ayuda , ya era muy tarde, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y con ello el sonido de la explosión de dio en todo el lugar, no tenía escapatoria, aquella arma que tenía Johnny ellos la habían conseguido, me habían dado con ella, ahora me tocaba morir sin haber remediado nada sobre mis recuerdos, sobre quien era yo.


	6. Amrita

**NOTA: esto es pura ficción, perdón si llega a insultar a algunos de los lectores, realmente no tiene que ver mucho con la verdadera leyenda del primer emperador de Japón, solo se me ocurrió ponerlo para ponerlo como Deidades a mis personajes. Por favor disfruten de esta historia.**

Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, estaba en medio de una batalla, yo no podía pelear, no estaba consentido por mí misma, no podía hacerlo, sentí un golpe en la columna, mire la mano de Takeru como si intentara alcanzarme, todo parecía en cámara lenta, su rostro lleno de dolor y desilusión, enojado consigo mismo, ese era Takeru el chico que conocía poco y para mi aún seguía siendo un misterio, se había saltado para empujarme, pero aquella carga eléctrica había llegado a mi cuerpo mucho antes de que el pudiera alcanzarme.

Rosa – fue lo último que escuche al sentir el cuerpo caliente.

Voltee hacia mi verdugo, era uno de los subordinados de ese lugar, uno de nuestros enemigos, mi cuerpo se calentaba tan rápidamente, sentía que se expandía, con ello ya no supe más de mí, solo que la piel que tanto ardía se expandió hasta romper mi cuerpo por completo, estaba acabada, tan poco tiempo conociendo aquel chico, mi supuesto esposo, mi visión se había ido, ya no escuchaba nada, todo había terminado, era mi muerte, eso era seguro.

Abrí los ojos, estaba cayendo, parecía un poso sin fin, el lugar era blanco, pétalos de sakura por todos lados, se sentía tan bien a pesar de ir cayendo lentamente sin fin alguno, una brisa cálida se sentía al caer, no había preocupación alguna, "Tal vez así es la muerte" pensé, ante ello dejándome llevar por el viento, parecía que alguien estaba arriba de mí, tal vez era un ángel a mi ayuda, iba por mi alma a ser juzgada, voltee hacia arriba para no perderle de vista, su cabello blanco daba alusión de ello, su piel se miraba tan tersa y blanca, facciones finas, más finas que inclusive las mías, llego a mi encuentro, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, unos ojos rasgados y grandes, labios finos más gruesos de arriba que de abajo, el color de sus ojos eran igual que la miel, o aquella piedra amrita o mejor conocida como el ámbar, pero algo no estaba bien en ello, su sonrisa mostraba maldad, sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia, tomo mi mano fuertemente, ante ello me asuste, cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Al volver abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de algo, estaba en mi casa, aquella casa en mi país natal, con mis padres, el sonido de mi madre gritando "hasta cuando piensas estar dormida" había regresado a la realidad, había regresado a mi hogar.

Todo había sido un sueño – me dije en un suspiro. Recordé aquellos ojos color ámbar y me trajo un escalofrió, así como el recuerdo de aquel chico enigmático en mi sueños, su cabello negro, sabía perfectamente que lo extrañaría.

Te buscan - dijo mi padre sin muchas ganas.

Me levante rápidamente, hay estaban los dos Jaky y Johnny, ambos estaban enfrente de mí, parecían impacientes al verme despertar algo soñolienta, bostece ante el cansancio.

¿Qué te pasa? Llevamos tiempo esperándote, te dijimos que te levantaras temprano – hablaba enojado mi mejor amigo.

Lo siento, lo siento – me excuse.

¿Te encuentras bien? - mi prima pregunto preocupada.

Estoy bien, solo sueños pesados, ya sabes - reí ante ello.

Salimos a la ciudad, fuimos a desayunar y de ahí a un parque de diversiones, habíamos pasado un gran día, algo normal entre nosotros, entre risas y juegos absurdos, un día como cualquiera, "un día normal para personas normales" pensaba al ver aquella situación y recordar mi sueño.

¿Takeru existirá? - me pregunte a mí misma.

¡Ah! – mi prima volteo a verme – otra vez con nombres extraños, seguro es otro chico más de tus sueños – rio ante ello.

Seguro que si – reí con ella.

el día se terminaba, con ello volvíamos a dormir, pero esta vez en mi sueño solo aparecía una persona, un joven alto, ojos color ámbar, cabello blanco, era un color peculiar, sabia sobre las personas que tenían esas características se les conocían como albinos, pero el rompía una de ellas y era su color de ojos, además de algo mas esencial, sus facciones, al parecer eran asiáticas, a pesar de verse muy alto, su piel extremadamente blanca que hacia juego con su color de cabello, ese rubio casi blanco o plateado, su mirada triste, ojos rasgados y grandes, nariz fina, labios gruesos de abajo, delgaditos de arriba, labios bien formados, era una proeza de humano "casi tan perfecto como Takeru" dije en un susurro, no sé porque aquel nombre me sonaba mucho.

Deja de pensar en el - aquella mano que me invitaba a tomar, tomaba la mía.

¿Cómo? – no sabía que responder puesto era un simple sueño.

Desperté cansada ante ello, me mire al espejo, moje mi cara y me fui a la sala, hay estaba sentado aquel joven con el que había soñado.

¿Quién eres tú? – dije al verle sorprendida.

No sabía que así tratabas a tu novio - mi madre me miro extrañada.

Makishi Sougo – volteo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que me asusto mucho – tu novio – se levantó dándome la mano con una cálida sonrisa.

Salimos junto con Jaky y Johnny, volvimos hacer la misma rutina, igual estaba de vacaciones, al parecer Sougo era quien me ayudaba con las materias, era una persona sumamente inteligente y con ello compartíamos grandes gustos, tanto por la lectura, como lo que se producía en las televisoras japonesas, como animes o doramas, inclusive en la música teníamos el mismo gusto por las mismas bandas japonesas y si yo no conocía una buena, el simplemente me la mostraba, así si no leíamos libros, leíamos manga, se podría decir que era mi pareja ideal, pero algo no encajaba.

Es igual a Takeru, pero su aura es diferente – dije en un susurro.

Deja de pensar en alguien que no existe – dijo tan furioso que me dio miedo, una escena de celos.

A diferencia de Takeru él era algo impulsivo, es decir el gritaba cuando sentía celos y hacia aquellas escenas, inclusive si miraba a otro me apretaba la mano con fuerza, me obligaba a besarle entre otras cosas que no me agradaban, así eran los días a veces salía con Sougo sola, a veces con mis amigos, Jaky y Johnny, a veces juntos, pero algo de él me daba miedo y era su forma de ser tan posesiva conmigo, su forma de tomar ventaja de cada situación, era como si le perteneciera, eso me daba miedo, de repente todo se miraba borroso, la mirada triste de aquel japonés albino o por lo menos era lo yo creía que era, puesto sabia de ante mano que era japonés pero debido a su físico deducía que era albino, solo miraba sus ojos color ámbar , sus ojos tristes como una despedida que espera un retorno, el regreso de la felicidad, al abrirlos estaba en aquel cuarto extraño, mi mano era sostenida por la de Takeru, aquello había sido un sueño.

¿Takeru? – el mirarlo era extraño.

Qué bueno que estas bien – Jaky me abrazo fuertemente.

Por tu culpa no terminamos la misión – replico Johnny graciosamente.

¿Qué paso? - mire desconcertada todo el lugar – esperen, no debería estar muerta - me miraba las manos completas, tome un pequeño espejo de la mesita de noche y me mire, realmente estaba completa, estaba vivía.

Necesitamos hablar de ello – contesto Takeru cansado – debido a que no recuerdas nada - suspiro melancólicamente.

Ya entiendo maestro – Johnny se llevaba a Jaky para dejarnos a solas.

¿Qué pasa? – le mire confundida al recordar aquella batalla y seguir viva después de ser tocada por esa extraña pistola.

Tengo algo que decirte muy importante - volvió a suspirar con desgane.

No entiendo ¿Cómo es que sigo viva después de eso? ¿Cómo? – fui interrumpida.

Precisamente de eso te vengo hablar – cruzo los brazos – es algo complicado sabes - me miró fijamente – prométeme que me vas a creer – volvió a suspirar lánguidamente.

Lo prometo – tenia curiosidad total.

¿Recuerdas a amrita el agua de los dioses? – me pregunto con firmeza.

Solo recuerdo que había un dicho de ello ¿Qué sucede? – le mire extrañada.

Esto va a ser difícil – suspiro de nuevo – hay una leyenda que el hijo de Amaterasu que gobernó Japón, bueno el caso es que él fue mi hermano, claro está que fue nacido como Dios, pero ante las circunstancias debía volverse humano, su sangre al ser bebida por cualquier Dios se vuelve humano, por ello nació con esa desgracia y murió como humano debido a su sangre, pero en cambio yo, tengo el poder de volver a cualquier humano en un dios, simplemente mi sangre les da la eternidad que desean, claro tiene dichas condiciones, solo servirá si yo la doy con pleno consentimientos, es decir, si soy obligado, por ejemplo que tu estés en peligro y me digan que debo dar un frasco con mi sangre, esa persona al beberla morirá e ira al infierno con Emma, es el castigo por obligarme hacerlo sin que yo deseara hacerlo realmente, así como si soy herido y la beben sucederá lo mismo, el caso es que yo no deseaba perderte, y te di a beber de mi sangre, tu aceptaste y con ello aceptaste la condena de la eternidad, a pesar de estar junto a mí, claro está que la soledad te lastimaría con el paso del tiempo al ir viendo cómo se van tus seres queridos, por ello decidí dárselo a tu prima y mejor amigo de la misma forma, pero junto con ellos, aquellas dos personas aceptaron unirse a un grupo, los ejecutores, así le llame al ver que mi enemigo estaba causando estragos a la humanidad, al principio tenías los mismos instintos que ahora, pero claro estaba con el tiempo lo aceptaste, aceptaste el trabajo de un Dios, el juzgar a las personas, mi sangre es conocido como amrita el agua de los dioses por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo - suspiro lánguidamente al terminar y me observaba con atención, yo no podía caer de aquel asombro.

¿Por ello no he muerto? – le mire impaciente-


	7. El enemigo

¿Por ello no he muerto? – le mire impaciente.

Así es – miro hacia otro lado – es cierto que es una condena la eternidad, pero era - se sonrojaba ante ello – a la primera persona que deseaba tener a mi lado por siempre, suena egoísta, pero deseaba tenerte a mi lado aunque sufrieras perdidas – agacho la mirada.

Pero – le mire extrañada ante sus palabras - no entiendo - fruncí el ceño ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado – tampoco entiendo cómo es eso de ser eterno - replique ante el cansancio.

¿Qué no comprendes? – me vio extrañado ante aquella confesión, con tal de no verle llorar frente a mi o verle triste deseaba cambiar de conversación.

¿Cómo puedo ser inmortal? Es decir, se cómo me convertí, pero ¿Cuál es mi debilidad? Acaba de explotar hace poco y ahora estoy perfectamente bien, claro me duele todo el cuerpo, pero sigo entera - realmente no deseaba verle triste.

Veras, no importa su nos hacen explotar en pequeñas partículas, si nos queman o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente el cuerpo vuelve a unir las partículas rápidamente, claro quedaras inconsciente - respondió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta por qué hacía dicho cambio de tema.

Entonces si sabias eso ¿Por qué me intentaste proteger? - ladee mi cabeza, de todos modos volvería a regresar, no entiendo por qué arriesgarte por mí – mis ojos mostraban curiosidad total.

Porque como te has dado cuenta, no importar si eres inmortal, el dolor de un golpe te dolerá, no quiero que experimentes eso – tomo mis manos con tal cariño que me sonrojo.

Bueno, bueno – me solté ante ello – aclarando la duda, debería ponerme a entrenar – intente levantarme, pero debido al dolor no podía.

Es imposible ahora, tu cuerpo está completamente lastimado, esas armas son mortales – replico él.

Pero – no sabía que contestar, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, en sus ojos parecía que deseaba pedirme algo, algo vergonzoso, no entendía nada ante ello - ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunte al verle tan tímido en sus acciones.

No sé si sea mucho - su sonrojo era leve – pero recuerdas aquel ataque que distes al inicio – me miraba apenado.

¿En esta pelea? – le mire extrañada.

No, cuando fuimos a tu primera misión – respondió el.

Cuando no sabía ni cómo usar una espada - reí ante ello.

Si - asintió dos veces con la cabeza.

A ya se cual ¿Qué tiene? – pregunte con gran interés al verlo así.

¿Lo harías para mí? – parecía un niño chiquito pidiendo un juego o que le contara un cuento.

¡Eh! – grite con asombro – pero - tartamudeaba ante ello – es vergonzoso – mi rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso.

Lo entiendo, está bien – su mirada denotaba decepción.

Está bien – a veces su forma de actuar como la de un niño pequeño, me hacía caer ante su juego – Kame - puse las dos manos juntas – kame - ponía las manos en posición – ¡Nya! – grite sin decoro formando un corazón, ante ello se miraba una sonrisa satisfactoria con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Veo que te gusta Dragon ball – dijo entre risas al verme nerviosa por lo que acaba de hacer.

Realmente no mucho – agache la mirada – las peleas estaba bien, pero es parte de mi niñez – hice pucheros - pero ya no lo volveré hacer - me voltee hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Después de aquella vez no volvimos hablar, me acosté de nuevo en la cama, tenía sueño y mi cuerpo dolía tanto que no me podía levantar, Takeru para dejarme dormir, se fue de la habitación dejándome sola, después de un rato desperté, estaba ahí sola, pero al recordar aquel sueño, aquel joven de cabello blanco, no entendía como alguien desconocido estaba entre mis sueños, sus ojos lleno de tristeza y malicia era acto para tenerle miedo, pero seguía pensando en él, tal vez era por su rareza existencia, era cierto, existían los albinos en el mundo, pero nunca había visto uno físicamente y menos en sueños debido a que jamás mire alguno, se podría decir que era un perfecto ángel, intentaba recordar el nombre, de igual manera.

Su apellido era con M – dije en el silencio de la habitación – su nombre era con S – intentaba recordar – era Maka, Make, ¡Maki! - dije con énfasis en la última palabra – Makima, Makishe , Makice no , no era algo como Makishu – intentaba recordarlo Makishi , si era ese - decía en el cuarto, debido a la soledad de este, daba igual, nadie me escuchaba – Makishi Sago, Makishi Sugo, Makishi Sego , no , no sonaba así , era Sougo – al parecer mi memoria era buena en este momento - ¡Makishi Sougo! – grite con alegría.

¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – Dijo sorprendido, casi asustado mientras entraba con una bandeja de comida aquel chico misterioso y extraño para mí.

¡Ah! no comprendía su preocupación.

Se supone no recuerdas nada, no recordabas nada desde que me habías conocido, ¿Por qué sabes ese nombre? – llego a mí con gran temor.

Solo lo soñé - dije en un suspiro – seguro ni existe - mis ojos estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa de dicho comportamiento.

Eso significa, eso significa - sonaba algo asustado ante ello.

¿Por qué tanta histeria? - ladee mi cabeza.

Sa Sougo es mi tercer hermano – sus ojos denotaban coraje ante ese nombre.

¿Pero qué hizo? - pregunte extrañada.

No lo sabes – contesto en un suspiro – él - intentaba articular palabras – es el culpable de lo que te sucedido – me miro con gran fervor – él te lastimo – su histeria era más grande.

No entiendo, el solo fue un sueño – volví a verle fervientemente.

Eso es lo peor - me tomo de los hombros – él puede tomar el control de las mentes, es su especialidad - me miro con gran atención, Takeru estaba asustado.

¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – realmente no entendía nada.

Hay dos razones para la cual fui enviado a la tierra, una era ser uno de los juzgadores del mundo y la otra era cuidar de él, el al igual que yo era un juzgador, pero no era confiable y con suma razón, puesto traiciono a los dioses - agacho la mirada – el traiciono lo que debía hacer, siempre fue así, ir en contra de las reglas, uniéndose con los Oni, realmente no tiene remedio y por más que intente que regresara a su trabajo, al camino dado él se ha negado - replico enojado, al igual que yo es eterno, pero él no puede dar la eternidad, su fuerte es la mente, jugar con ellas, es lo que único que sabe hacer, si utiliza los sueños es porque no puede dominar dicha mente a su antojo, debido a ello prefiere debilitarlo, eso fue lo que intento contigo, debilitar tu mente, pensé que jamás lo lograría, por ello la perdida de tu memoria – termino explicando dándome un abrazo fuerte.

Ahora entendía por qué entraba en mis sueños, ante las palabras de Takeru me llego el miedo, al recordar esa mirada fría, triste y a la vez llena de malicia, entendía por qué Takeru estaba así, temía que yo fuera lastimada, estaba preocupado, era lo más normal ante la histeria puesta, al entender que él era culpable de mi pérdida de memoria, entre otras cosas que pasaban, el enemigo estaba cerca y nosotros debíamos vencer a sus lacayos, debía tomar fuerza, dejar mis preocupaciones sobre mis juicios, hacer el trabajo encomendado ante la entrega de la eternidad y encontrar aquel hombre que robo mis recuerdos, que debilito mi mente, enfrentarle y vencerle, aunque sabía de ante mano que lo único que lograría seria recuperar los recuerdos, debido a que él era eterno como nosotros.


	8. Entre sueños, Trafico de organos

Después de aquella platica no volvimos a tocar el tema, ahora entendía que aquel chico que parecía un ángel, realmente era el enemigo, que era el culpable de mi actual estado, aunque todo me confundía, creía en las palabras de Takeru, al ver sus ojos denotaba sinceridad, el verlo perturbado dio a entender lo peligroso que era interactuar con ese ser.

Lo más impresionante, fue saber que yo era eterna tanto como Johnny Y Jaky, era extraño darme cuenta de eso "¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?" me preguntaba a mí misma, esperaba que al solucionar el nuevo problema, al terminar con dicha organización , pudiera ir a visitar a mis padres, sentía como si el tiempo sin verle hubiera sido largo, pero ante ello, lo importante era terminar con todo esto, poder mostrarme ante ellos sin temor a que alguien desee matarles, no comentaba a nadie mis deseos, pero aquello estaba en mi mente, sintiéndome extraña al ser esposa de un Dios.

Tenía mucho sueño, ante ello volví a dormir, entre flores de sakura desperté, Sougo estaba ahí, estaba observándome mientras dormía en aquel árbol de sakura, su cabello blanco, en cortado en capaz, de un largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos color ámbar, su camiseta blanca y pantalón de mezclilla.

¡Por fin despierta! dio una ligera sonrisa.

¡Sougo! – me levante rápidamente - ¡aléjate! – le mire decidida.

No vengo a hacerte daño - su mirada era más melancólica que la primera vez.

Ya me han dicho todo, Ta - me interrumpió.

¡Aquel mentiroso te dijo todo!- respondió con gran énfasis y sarcasmo.

¡Él no es un mentiroso! – le defendí.

Si fuera cierto lo que él te dijo ¿No crees que estarías a mi lado? - me miro intimidante – si yo te hubiera borrado la memoria, te hubiera raptado ¿no crees? - enarco una ceja – pero en cambio estas a lado de él, de ese bas…- le interrumpí.

Él me ha cuidado todo este corto tiempo, además…- parecía una simple pelea.

Mis amigos están con Takeru, así que no creo que él me haya dañado – me revelaba ante él.

No crees que él pudo haber manipulado a tu familia - se cruzó de brazos.

Pero, pero… - no sabía que responder.

Rosa – se acercó a mí – tu verdadero esposo soy yo – me dio un beso en los labios – lastimosamente él es muy poderoso y yo no puedo encontrarte, pero iré a salvarte – sus ojos denotaban sentimientos genuinos.

Desperté ante aquel sueño, no sabía si era verdad o simplemente me había mentido, no sabía si Takeru era quien realmente me mentía o era Sougo, no entendía nada de esto, el día siguiente teníamos que empezar la batalla y necesitaba poner mi mente en ello, de esa manera podría descubrir la verdad, podría recuperar mis recuerdos y con ello podría ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Nos pusimos aquellos antifaces blancos, aquella ropa negra, tome la espada que Takeru me había dado, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, sabía lo que ellos hacían, que ellos utilizaban a la gente, se hacían pasar por un refugio de ancianos, donde todo era gratis, la estancia, una simple ayuda, hacían chequeos para control y con ello, desaparecían ancianos, dándonos cuenta que robaban sus órganos, la pregunta era "¿para que lo hacían?" no entendía el objetivo de ello, posible venderlo en el mercado negro, pero si fuera ese caso, serian niños y a como estaba la situación en Japón los niños eran escasos, ese tipo de negocios no prosperaría y menos con órganos trabajados por mucho tiempo, desgastados sin poder hacer nada por ello, algo estaba oculto en esa organización.

Entramos a robar información y con ello darla por terminada, no era justo que con ello hicieran un negocio a costa de los ancianos necesitados, ante ello Takeru tenía un plan "B" de esa manera no quedarían desamparados, puesto el seguiría suministrando dinero y junto con ello el gobierno apoyaría para no quedar mal ante el mundo entero.

Entramos al lugar, la batalla comenzó, entre disparos de la bazuca de Jaky, y la ametralladora y su otra arma de Johnny, Takeru atacando, yo seguía entre matar o no matar, al verme en tal debilidad, uno me volvió a intentar a disparar con aquella misma arma, no caería en el mismo error, salte rápidamente dando una voltereta, de esa manera esquivaría aquella recarga eléctrica que te hacia explotar.

¡Dragón Divino! – ante aquel grito la espada saco un holograma en forma de dragón que atravesó al oponente y con ello a varios enemigos, era lo bueno de las tecnologías de hoy en día, podían hacer grandes armar, con ello.

¡Gato juzgador! – grite ante ello, las garras gigantes de un gato salían de la espada, con ello aplaste a varios y rasguñaba a otros.

¡Perro de la justicia! – con ello una boca parecida a la de un perro metía a los enemigos y los destrozaba por completo, aquel holograma simulaba comer, pero con ello parecía real tal situación.

Siempre usaba esos tres, la razón era el por qué solo me sabia esos códigos para la espada, sin darme cuenta atacaba como los demás, ya no quedaban muchos vivos, con ello uno se me acerco, sin abrir ningún código le inserte la espada en su pecho con fuerza, siendo el último en morir.

Al mirar todo eso me sentía mal, me había convertido en un demonio o por lo menos eso creía, al ver a Takeru, al verme de esa manera, asustada por todo lo que había hecho, el haber tomado vidas, estar manchada con la sangre de nuestros enemigos, mientras mataba sin pensar en ello, pensando el liberar a Jaky y Johnny e ir con mi familia, era la razón por lo que hacía esto, Takeru se acercó a mí.

Todo estará bien – me abrazo, tanto yo como él estábamos llenos de sangre, sus manos, su rostro, recordando lo que dijo Sougo, tal vez el demonio era quien me abrazaba y ahora no sabía que sentir realmente, me aleje de él, Johnny había ido detrás del jefe de dicha organización, con ello al llamarnos por los auriculares en nuestros oídos, descubrimos en donde estaba escondido, sin dirigirle la mirada, sin decir una palabra Jaky, Takeru y yo íbamos hacia el lugar, acorralamos al jefe, con toda aquella información.

¿Por qué trafican los órganos de los ancianos? - Takeru estaba completamente enojado, golpeándolo con brutalidad.

Solo, solo queríamos dinero para más droga – contesto asustado - la Yakuza nos miran como menores, ellos no quisieron relacionarse en esto por "honor" – dio énfasis a aquella palabra con sarcasmo.

¿Pero quién les contrato? - pregunto con más enojo Takeru.

Fue alguien muy importante - tenía miedo.

Dilo, o sufrirás las consecuencias, tu tortura será gloriosa - aquel chico misterioso, Takeru le miraba con rabia.

Una pequeña organización de Estados Unidos, llamada KHQ - respondió con esperanzas de ser protegido.

Buena elección – le dirigió una última mirada - Johnny - volteo hacia mi amigo - mátalo, denle un balazo en su cabeza - sonaba severo.

Como ordene maestro - Johnny puso la pistola de 9 milímetros en la cabeza del tipo y le disparo.

¿Por qué no le dejaste vivir? Él te dijo la información – reclamaba a Takeru ante su hostilidad.

Todo acción tiene consecuencias, el merecía morir, dejar de pudrir este mundo - me miro duramente - di que tuve misericordia y no sufrió una muerte llena de tortura gracias a esa información – sonaba frio.

Al ver esa mirada llena de hostilidad, comprendía lo que me decía Sougo, tal vez el verdadero demonio era él y ahora debía cuidarme de eso.


	9. Dudas, Quimera

Un viaje cerca del país donde había nacido, frontera con mi ciudad natal, no quería que mis padres vieran el ser despiadado que me había convertido, matando a personas, a dichas organizaciones para "salvar el mundo" algo imposible para una humana como yo con vida eterna, preparamos todo para el viaje, iríamos de tal manera como si fueran vacaciones, para investigar mejor en aquel país, Jaky sabía perfectamente bien el inglés, ella sería la mediadora en todo esto, me dolía que mis seres queridos estuvieran metidos en esto por mi culpa, tal vez era cierto lo que decía Sougo, pero ante todo no podía tener una credibilidad total, de igual forma no me acordaba de él, ni de sus intenciones al igual que a Takeru.

En mi mente jamás se borró aquella mirada fría y gélida que dedico Takeru al dueño de la organización en Japón, el único miembro de la Yakuza que se había metido en tan tremendo problema, aquellas palabras auto clamándose benevolente cuando bien y lo mato sin piedad alguna con un balazo en la cabeza, limpiándose las manos, obligando a la ejecución a mi mejor amigo Johnny, siendo nosotros los ejecutores, mientras el simplemente ordena, llegando a creer que el verdadero demonio era él.

¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – Takeru puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Perfectamente bien - no di sonrisa alguna.

Llegamos a Washington, un lugar frio, en tiempo de invierno caía aquella nieve blanca, tan hermosa cubriendo la ciudad, tan pura como el alma de un ángel, aquella nieve me hizo recordar a Sougo y con ella sus palabras "¿Crees que si yo fuera el culpable de tu pérdida de memoria estarías a lado de él? "Retumbaban en mi mente, tal vez tenía razón y ante ello la historia contada era muy diferente a la verdadera.

Sería bueno tomar un descanso – dijo en un suspiro aquel hombre misterioso para mí.

Tiene razón maestro - mi prima le daba la palabra.

Nos acomodamos en un buen hotel, ni tan caro, ni tan lúgubre, un lugar estable para pasar buen tiempo en la ciudad, aunque tenía que imponerme como si no supiera nada, actuar como si nunca hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras de Sougo, comenzamos a jugar entre la nieve, debíamos parecer extranjeros en un simple viaje, cuando la verdad era otra.

Piensa rápido - el cruce de una sombra llego hacia a mi recibiendo el golpe que había lanzado Johnny - no es justo maestro, eso debía ser para Rosa, ella si nos puede pegar, pero nosotros a ella no - sonaba confundido.

Lo siento - se disculpó el - fue auto reflejo - se rasco la nuca.

No es necesario que siempre estés defendiéndome Takeru - me cruce de brazos algo enojada.

¡Ah! - el volteo sin comprender mi enojo ante ello - ¿Sucede algo cariño? - me miro ladeando la cabeza.

¿Cariño? - le mire extrañada.

¡Ah! lo siento, es cierto, todavía no has recobrado la memoria – se inclinó ante mí – discúlpame - me miro atentamente al ver mi enojo por cada palabra sin entender por qué mi comportamiento.

Estoy cansada - deje de jugar como niña pequeña para ir a soñar, deseaba despertar de esta pesadilla, pero era cierto que jamás regresaría a la vida de antes y este sueño era mi realidad.

¿Realmente te encuentras bien Rosa? - mi prima llego a mi cuarto, me sentí cansada de seguir en un mundo falso.

Lo estoy - voltee al techo acostada, apartando la mirada.

No lo sé, antes no eras así, es decir, tu trato con el maestro era diferente – me volteo a ver extremadamente.

Solo estoy cansada del viaje – me acomode para dormir.

Recuerdo que antes eras muy unida a él, aunque al principio no estabas convencida de estar a su lado, era parte del destino conocerse y estar juntos - la voz de mi prima sonaba con tal sinceridad – en tus momento difíciles él te ayudo mucho , lástima que hayas perdido lo más valiosos, los recuerdos que se guardan en tu corazón – suspiro lánguidamente, yo solo cerré los ojos sin comprender nada, sentí que la cama tenía menos peso, los pasos de mi prima estaban cada vez más lejos, voltee hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada.

Tal vez tenía razón ,no sabía a quién creer, solo quería descansar, no podía morir debido a la condición que me había dado Takeru o por lo menos eso me había dicho, pero dormir un par de años no haría mal a nadie, deseaba descansar, abrir los ojos y que esto no estuviera sucediendo, el cansancio era más que nada mental, cerré mis ojos lentamente para caer entre los pétalos de Sakura.

Por fin te veo cariño - sonaba una voz masculina llena de alegría.

¿Qué sucede? - mire todo el lugar extrañado.

Veo que tu corazón duda – se acercó a mi aquel joven albino.

¿Sougo? – le mire con ímpetu.

No temas, quien dice la verdad soy yo, el hará todo, utilizara a tus seres queridos para hacerte caer, por ello estoy yo, aunque no se en donde estas con exactitud, pronto vendré a salvarte – me extendió la mano – por ahora solo podré verte por este medio - dio una sonrisa melancólica, manteniendo el agarre en un abrazo cálido.

Un sonido se escuchó, con ello la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que mis ojos, era Johnny, mi mejor amigo, entro desesperado ante tanto tiempo sin haber salido.

Por fin Rosa, ¿qué te crees? – sonaba enojado - nosotros trabajando y tu durmiendo, solo por el hecho de que eres la esposa del maestro no venimos hacia ti, pero 1 semana dormida ¡es mucho! - grito exasperado.

Johnny por favor tranquilízate - venia Takeru con una bandeja donde traía ten y unas galletas - recuerda la condición en la que despertó, el tiempo que paso dormida puede ser bueno para sus recuerdos - volteo hacia mi dándome una sonrisa.

Pero maestro – cerro la boca – está bien – término diciendo mi mejor amigo.

Espero te encuentres bien cariño - me paso el té con cuidado, temía el beber, pero estando ahí mi mejor amigo, bebí de poco a poco el té, me hacía sentir mejor ante el cuerpo entumido.

Maestro - mi prima llegaba cansada – eh encontrado pistas – traía con ella un croquis – ¡por fin despiertas! - corrió hacia mi eufórica a abrazarme.

Debemos ver esto en otro lugar Jaky - volteo Takeru con amabilidad - Rosa debe descansar un poco, esto puede deberse a algo - sonaba preocupado.

En eso me recosté mirando el techo, ellos se fueron a ver aquello, los días pasaron, yo solo me encargaba de entrenar a solas un poco, sobre todo el movimiento de la espada con las shinais, de esa manera no lastimaba a nadie, pasando los días, Jaky como todo una experta junto con Johnny encontraron el escondite de dicha organización KHQ.

Me gustaría saber - escuche la voz masculina de Takeru.

¡Ah!- grite ante el susto mientras entrenaba con las shinais.

Perdón – se disculpó.

¿Qué sucede? – le mire extrañada, dejando de lado mi entrenamiento.

¿Participaras en este evento?- estaba cruzado de brazos.

Lo haré ¿Por qué la pregunta? - fui por mi bebida.

La otra vez - se calló por un momento - lo siento - agacho la cabeza - sé que me porte muy mal, pero es el trabajo de un Dios, el trabajo de juzgar y castigar, mantener el equilibrio en este mundo – termino contestando.

Lo sé, por ello te apoyamos, somos ejecutores - dije con tan afán de hacerlo sentir peor, la verdad temía ante él, puesto lo que me decía Sougo parecía ser lo más cercano a la verdad.

Siento que tengas que hacer este trabajo – realmente se sentía el peso del dolor en cada palabra.

No te preocupes - sonaba fría ante él.

Por cierto - me miro con gran atención.

¿Qué? – conteste secamente.

¿Lo has vuelto a ver? - me miraba con gran recelo.

¿A quién? - intentaba persuadirlo.

A Makishima Sougo - sonaba seria su voz.

No - mentí ante ello.

Después de idear el plan comenzamos a entrar a dicho lugar, entre la pelea, matando a cada hombre con los 3 códigos que más sabia, me había vuelto fría, aquella joven temerosa no existía, solo quería terminar e irme a casa, después de hacer esto, podía enfrentarme a Takeru y luchar por la libertad de Johnny y Jaky, así como la de mi familia y la mía, entre cuerpos mutilados, destrozados, solo esperaba que aquel ángel que conocía como Sougo llegara por mi antes de que no pudiera aguantar esta farsa y decayera ante los ojos de Takeru, que me retuviera por no hacer el trabajo y si desquitara con mis seres queridos, entre las balas o aquellas armas que daban choques eléctricos, la espadas y la bazuca de mi prima que era igual que las armas pequeñas, matando a todo lo que tenga vida mediante un choque eléctrico haciéndoles explotar, aquella razón egoísta pudiera hacerme un vil monstruo , pero deseaba terminar con esto.

Tanto creía en las palabras de Sougo llegando a concordar con él, el hecho de que la chica indomable de mi prima le hiciera tanto caso como fiel siervo, así como Johnny que era como una bestia salvaje sin hacerle caso a nadie fuera tan obediente ante Takeru, me hacía pensar que los tenía amenazados, por ello debía seguir peleando, para poder librarnos al final de él, tal vez no podía morir, pero debía existir una forma de encerrarlo en algún lugar.

Entramos a un laboratorio, descubrimos todos los órganos que tenían guardados, con ello encontramos con científicos, era una noche llena de masacre, en lugar donde se encontraba estaba desolado, entre la nieve, no había nadie a kilómetros, era un buen escondite para hacer experimentos prohibidos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? – aquel joven que había conocido como bondadoso, que ahora le tenía miedo, se transformaba en un ser hostil ante el trabajo.

El gobierno lo necesitaba – gritaron ante todo.

¿No cree? jefe que si así fuera, no estuviera aquí la milicia – dijo sarcástico Johnny.

Ante ello Jaky buscaba información, tomando unos papeles en su poder que luego revisaríamos con más atención,

Solo deseábamos hacer un mejor ejército – volteo a ver a uno de sus compañeros.

El gobierno dio su consentimiento y apoyo financiero – respondió el otro asustado.

Uno de ellos apretó un botón, pero ante la furia de Takeru nadie escapaba, cada uno murió bajo su espada, en una Katana normal, sin usar ningún código, con ello salieron 20 animales gigante, eran seres extraños, cada uno con diferente figura, unos caminaban en dos piernas, otros en 4 patas, eran seres verdes, parecían monstruos sacados de las películas más bizarras.

Quimeras– susurro Takeru.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso no importaba de quien fuera los órganos, ni la edad, solo creaban a estos monstruos- hablo Jaky sorprendida al ver a tan asquerosas criaturas.

La lucha comenzó, entre cada código, golpe, era difícil lidiar con esas bestias, eran resistentes, eran gigantes, un disparo de la bazuca solo lastimaba una pierna o pata de la bestia, una batalla difícil de hacer, entre ataques, viseras, intentamos destruir a cada una, Jaky y Johnny tenían su propia estrategia, Jaky disparaba en las patas y piernas, mientras Johnny con su pistola les daba en la cabeza, haciéndoles explotar el cerebro y una en el pecho para que dejara de latir el corazón de aquellos seres, Takeru y yo estábamos por nuestro lados, cada uno atacando como era debido, con tales códigos, manejando mejor la espada, a pesar de mi torpeza, Takeru siempre me daba una mano, así venciendo a cada bestia, sin dejar vida en aquel lugar. Al salir explotamos dichos laboratorios, al leer los documentos que Jaky consiguió, leímos que el gobierno estaba de acuerdo y financieramente les apoyaba, pero ante ello no podíamos propiciar una guerra contra el gobierno, puesto comenzaría una guerra innecesaria para Japón y eso perjudicaría a la vida de gente inocente, aunque seriamos los vencedores, aunque ayudáramos, las muertes en la guerra eran inevitable, la única forma es mantenerse al margen, con ello solo se esperaba que dicho presidente dejara el puesto, mandamos cartas diciendo que sabíamos su secreto, con ello dejo la presidencia, al ver la manera de actuar deducimos que lo mantenía solo entre él y los científicos, robaba el dinero del pueblo para su excéntrico deseo de dominar el mundo, pasando 2 meses para poder luchar de esta manera, solo dejando que nos quedáramos 2 semanas más de descanso, de vacaciones entre la nieve de Washington


	10. Drogas, Lagrimas del adiós

A los oídos me llego un leve sonido, el canto de los pájaros mientas dormía en mi cama cómodamente, pero más que ello, eran las voces leves, en susurros ocultándome algo, ocultándome una verdad que al parecer temían que supieran, me levante con cuidado, me puse detrás de la puerta, parecía ser una discusión de ante mano.

Guarden silencio, pueden despertarla, no deseo que se entere – replico Takeru - lo veremos más tarde – termino por decir.

Pero maestro, es el lugar donde nacimos, no podemos permitir esto, es el lugar donde nació su esposa, mi prima, si ella lo supiera, ella desearía ir a salvar a su país – la única voz femenina hablaba ante los demás preocupada.

Entiendo eso Jaky, pero ella no está bien mentalmente, si llega a ese lugar puede perder la cordura - contesto con calma Takeru.

Pero México, es nuestro país natal, no es justo que luchemos por otros países, pero no podamos defender al nuestro – su voz temblaba.

Ya dije, puede hacerle daño a su salud mental – Takeru decía mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarme con sus rodillas frente a mi rostro, levantar la mirada con cautela y temor hasta encontrar su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

¡Rosa!- mi prima se agacho ante mí.

¿Los has escuchado todo verdad? – pregunto con gran interés Takeru.

Si – conteste secamente.

Entonces está decidido – me volteo a ver - cariño – se agacho ante mí –tienes la última palabra – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Tengo que ir, es mi país natal - le mire decidida.

Comprendo, pero debes cuidarte mucho - me miro enternecido.

Está bien – le mire extrañada ante todo.

Bueno, una semana más y vamos a México – prosiguió Takeru

Está bien maestro – contesto Johnny.

Una semana estábamos esperando, la herida de mi brazo derecho era grande debido al golpe dado, seguí con vida, pero al parecer había perdido el conocimiento en la batalla tras despertar en la habitación, mi prima solo tenía una pequeña lesión en su tobillo izquierdo, debido a que no éramos dioses en sí, o no lo éramos de nacimiento, por esa razón no teníamos la resistencia de Takeru, mi prima y yo salimos a pasear, debido al estrés que vivía en casa, habíamos rentado una habitación con dos cuartos, en la sala dormía mi mejor amigo Johnny, Jaky dormía en una habitación, mientras Takeru y yo dormíamos juntos en otra, claro estaba que dentro del cuarto las cosas eran diferentes, agradecía que ante ello me guardaba respeto y me daba mi espacio, él dormía en el suelo, recostado en un futon que había traído, aquello no lo sabía nadie, debido a que la puerta permanecía cerrada, el al parecer no quería que se supiera lo tan deteriorada que estaba dicha relación, que no sabía yo bien cuál era la verdad o si esto era más que una mentira.

¿Cómo va todo con el maestro? – la voz de Jaky me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

¡Ah! – me exalte al escucharle.

Supongo que nada bien - agacho la mirada.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – le mire extrañada.

Tal vez parezcan que duerman juntos, pero – el silencio se hizo presente durante un corto tiempo- bueno cuando caíste en el letargo, su sonrisa característica desapareció, esa alegría se había ido de su corazón, cuando despertaste, parecía que regresaría, pero se enteró de que no le recuerdas, no sé si lo llegaste a notar - me miro atentamente.

No comprendo- agache la mirada.

Tal vez fue un segundo golpe duro para él, después de que caíste en aquel sueño, deseaba poder abrazarte como lo hacía habitualmente, pero el que no le recordaras, su mirada al saberlo, al saber que para ti los momentos vividos no existieron, su mirada se ensombreció, estaba dispuesto a reconquistarte, pero debido a tu forma de ser, es decir, un día llegabas a salvar lo que ustedes dos tenían y otro día solo despertaste y te volviste cortante con el ¿A que estás jugando Rosa? ¿Acaso te es divertido? ¿ te es divertido regresarle una sonrisa y luego quitársela? Realmente ya no eres la chica que conocía, has cambiado mucho – su mirar era fuerte, sus puños tenían ganas de contener todo ese rencor – él lo ha dado todo por ti – me miro – y como su prima, como prima de él también, me preocupa – agacho la mirada.

Lo siento - no sabía que decir, lagrimas congeladas estaban dentro de mi corazón.

Debes pensar mejor antes de actuar, no mal pienses lo que te digo yo, ustedes tienen una eternidad completa, pero también quiero al maestro como a ti y verlos infelices a ambos no me agrada, si hubiera sido más subjetiva, tal vez no estaría dolida de aquella despedida – sus lágrimas salieron.

No recordaba nada, el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, los copos pequeños de nieve caían en nuestra cabeza, tan frio y denso eran las emociones, el dolor podía ser latente, sin comprender la lágrimas de mi prima le abrace fuertemente, estas actitudes me confundía demasiado, si era cierto lo que decían en mis sueños, entonces ¿Por qué este comportamiento de mi prima? Las cosas parecían no encajar en nada en mi mundo, un sueño tras otro, quizás estaba soñando de nuevo, pero aquellas frías lágrimas en mi hombro se sentían tan nítidas que mi corazón flaqueo y lloro junto con ella, algo había pasado anteriormente que no recordaba, algo de lo que yo no podría ayudarle, solo me quedaba abrazarle, tal vez mis sueños no eran ciertos.

Después de un tiempo, el sueño regreso, con ello el chico de los ojos dorados, cabello blanco, el lugar parecía detenerse, no se sentía ni frio ni calor, sus manos eran la única calidez en aquel lugar, las flores de sakura se mecían con el viento que no lograba sentirse, solo hacia volar los pétalos y mi cabello junto con el suyo, su mano me atrajo hacia él, me dio un cálido abrazo.

No vayas - fueron las palabras de aquel joven.

¿Pero Shougo es mi país natal? – reclame en su oído.

No vayas, debes dejar que las cosas fluyan, si ese lugar es destruido es por el propio deseo de los ciudadanos - me tomo fuertemente de la cintura.

Lo siento - me aleje de el - no creo que los nativos de ese lugar quieran ver muertes por culpa de esas sustancias, por luchas innecesarias, debemos acabar con ello - dije decidida.

Tu misma lo has dicho cariño, luchas innecesarias, no hay necesidad de que vayas – sonaba severa su voz.

No, no puedo ceder a tus deseos, no puedo dejarlo, además todo esto es raro, nadie me ha mencionado sobre ti, mi prima le tiene afecto – fui interrumpida.

¿A Takeru? - se cruzó de brazos- ¿has escuchado sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo? - me miro detenidamente- puede que eso suceda con tus amistades, tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, se han encariñado, pero ante ello desde un principio los tenía amenazados, de esa amenaza se han tenido un cariño enfermo por él, esos sentimientos no son reales – me miro con tal enojo en sus ojos.

Lo siento, esta vez no puedo ceder ante ti, es mi país natal, es mi mundo en su totalidad, debo defenderlo como tal, si tengo el poder, lo haré – me aleje de él, la imagen era borrosa, mis ojos se abrieron.

Es momento de arreglar las cosas, mañana salimos de viaje – dijo Johnny.

Tal vez todos teníamos una historia, pero la mía había sido borrada de mi mente, por más que me lo contaran, tal vez todo sería manipulado, no podía saber en quien creer, solo me basaba en los hechos vivientes, en lo que estaba pasando, de esa manera podía seguir adelante.

Abordamos el avión , adiós aquella ciudad, llena de ilusiones infundadas, de una pureza engañosa entre sus calles, aquel frió gélido de las personas al preocuparse por sí mismas, el lugar lleno de blanca nieve, siendo de un frio hostil, sin importar lo que pasara, un país que dejaría a sus aliados para limpiarse las manos, un país que deseaba dominar el mundo entero, largas horas pasaron para pisar aquel suelo, donde había nacido, donde podría ver a mis padres, pero antes de ello, debía vencer las nuevas amenazas, de esa manera podría verlos con una sonrisa, a pesar de la carga que conllevaba el haber tomado vidas.

Aquellas organizaciones eran poco factibles, fue fácil recopilar información a tan larga distancia, el mismo gobierno estaba unido con ello, y tras la investigación nos dimos cuenta que las drogas se iban directo a Alemania, que no era una droga cualquiera, sino, era un infusión de tantas drogas, sin saber para que le utilizarían, la pelea que se daba en México más que nada era para saber quién llevaría el mercado, de esa manera alejarían a la competencia, debido a las peleas, donde nosotros 4 acabamos con todos ellos, la información fue dada y dicha organización que pedía los narcóticos se llamaba D.A.S.T.

Ante la batalla, las heridas eran inevitable, Takeru se quería ir en cuanto antes del país, pero ante mi insistencias, nos quedamos hasta curarme, había algo que todos me ocultaban con desdén, mi prima, mi mejor amigo, sobre todo Takeru, no me permitían acercarme a mi ciudad, pero ante un pequeño escape, salí de nuestro escondite, entre los escombros del ayer, recordando donde vivían mis padres, vi construido un gran edificio de departamentos, "¿Quizás se cambiaron de casa?" pensé, fui a preguntar a la persona encargada, pero nadie sabía nada de mi familia, era como si no existiera aquellos nombres, recordaba cosas tristes tras el pasar de la ciudad, como la perdida de mis mascotas, la perdida de algunos familiares, sin saber a dónde ir, fui al panteón, debido que deseaba dejarles algunas flores a mis abuelos, fui a comprar tantas rosas blancas como pude, fui al panteón, a cada tumba dejaba un pequeño ramo, hasta detenerme en un lugar extraño, estaba lleno de pequeñas tumbas, con los nombres que yo misma había dado a mis mascotas, me era extraño, no creía que niños debido a lo pequeño de las tumbas se llamaran así, pero al pasar y dejarles una rosa blanca debido al afecto que tenía a esos nombres extraños que al parecer no era la única que los conocía, que existían personas llamadas así, me llamaron la atención dos tumbas grandes, donde mis lágrimas cayeron sin más remedio, estaba llorando, el dolor inundo mi corazón y con ello el alma se iba lejos, sentía pesadez, deseaba gritar, deseaba morir, renegaba de mi inmortalidad, aquellas tumbas habían sido de hace 20 años atrás, aunque las pequeñas eran de mucho más tiempo atrás, eso implicaba que ese lugar era para todo lo que conocía, aquellas pequeñas tumbas eran de mis mascotas y las tumbas grandes eran de mis padres, grite de dolor sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas salían desconsoladamente, unos brazos llegaron por detrás de mí, intentando amortiguar en dolor, el dolor de saber que en este mundo ya no existía a los que yo quería, mis mascotas que eran como mis hijos y sobre todo el dolor de saber que mis anhelos de ver a mis padres eran nulos, ya que yo era inmortal y ellos simplemente ya descansaban en esas frías tumbas, era momento de decirle adiós a todo lo que yo había querido en ese momento, mientras el dolor me desgarraba por dentro.


	11. El despertar

Recordaba aquella vez, sentía en mi piel los brazos de mi madre al acurrucarme, el beso de mi padre en la frente antes de ir a trabajar, recordaba los momentos en que ellos me regañaban cuando me había portado mal, su manera de educarme, estricta ante la escuela y a pesar de ello no era una chica perfecta, las decepciones que les di ante la vida, los momentos que pasábamos juntos y no lo tomaba en cuenta, con ello venían a mí los recuerdos de haber cuidado a mis mascotas, cuando los alimentaba como si fueran niños pequeños y los arrullaba jugando a ser madre, todo aquello estaba perdido, no sabía bien el porqué, "Hasta hace poco desperté" me dije a mi misma, estaba segura que era el 2020, pero las cosas no parecían ser así, había pasado unos 30 años más y ellos habían muerto, no recordaba nada, ni el duelo que se da al perder a un ser querido, mis lágrimas salían desconsoladamente, pero ante ello al ver las fechas, no sabía cuánto había pasado dormida o más bien cuanto había pasado desde su muerte, no sabía que año era los días me eran irrelevantes hasta ahora.

Todo estará bien, ellos disfrutan del paraíso - aquella voz me tranquilizaba, tome su brazo fuertemente para amortiguar el dolor, aparentándolo contra mí, mientras él estaba por detrás de mí.

¿Por qué? – no podía articular palabra, solo venia la culpa hacia mí.

No es tu culpa, es el ciclo de la vida – aquel joven giraba mi cuerpo hacia él, yo solo me aferre a sus brazos, a su agarre, llore en su pecho, el dolor era grande, hasta desfallecer, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver nada, pero aquel chico era Takeru.

¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunte entrecortadamente.

14 de enero del 2069 – respondió Takeru con precisión y seriedad ante ello, yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, el cansancio me estaba venciendo, el duelo ante la pérdida de mis seres queridos hacia rendirme ante él, el dolor me torturaba, cerré mis pesados ojos, con ello la oscuridad me atrapo, después de eso no pudo saber nada mas de mí, nada más de los demás, nada más de Takeru, solo estaba yo y aquella oscuridad dentro de mi corazón.

El vacío parecía no tener fin, mis ojos no se abrían, solo sentía caer pequeñas gotas en mi mejilla, la voz que me reconfortaba ya no estaba, los sentidos se me nublaban "¿Acaso estoy muriendo?" pensé ante dicha oscuridad, era imposible, después de lo vivido, sabía que no tenía un límite, que mi vida era eterna, siempre estaría de la misma edad, sin importar si el universo se acabara en ese instante, yo seguiría existiendo.

Unas lágrimas caían en mi rostro, con ello un árbol de pétalos rosados estaba ante mí, aquel mundo que no tenía ni tiempo, ni espacio, estaba confortable, acostada entre las piernas de aquel joven, sus lágrimas eran sinceras ante mí, sus ojos color ámbar deslumbraban en lugar, su cabello blanco y su piel pálida hacían un juego perfecto, aquel chico era Sougo.

Por eso no quería que fueras - me miro desconsolado.

Si lo sabias – le mire triste - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - le mire enojada.

No quería que pasara esto - contesto tajante, con ello me retire de sus piernas.

Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, debiste decírmelo - comencé a llorar ante la respuesta que nunca fue dada.

¿Y si todo es un sueño? –me miro con una sonrisa quebrantada.

¿Cómo? – le mire confundida entre las lágrimas.

Quizás esto no es real, solo es un sueño y debes despertar, las cosas regresaran a la normalidad - comencé a sentir un alivio ante sus palabras – cierras tus ojos, despertaras pronto, solo es un sueño - quise creer en aquellas ideas descabelladas, quería creer que era una simple pesadilla, cerré mis ojos, aquello me tranquilizaba un poco, la luz traspasaba mis parpados, era tan luminoso que me era imposible seguir durmiendo.

¿Cuándo piensas despertar? – grito mi madre exasperadamente.

Madre – me levante rápidamente a abrazarle con fuerza.

¿Qué quieres? – me miro con sutileza.

Nada, solo abrazarte – me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Si es para poder salir con tu novio, ya te dije que si puedes - me rodio con sus brazos aquella mujer que me había dado la vida.

Madre te amo - le dije con todo el sentimiento del mundo.

¿Realmente estas bien? – se burló de mi – anda levántate que se te va hacer tarde – se separó de mi agarre.

Me levante con pereza, me cambie como siempre, me fui a la cocina me lave los dientes, el pequeño llanto de unos gatos sonaba ante la puerta, salí al patio, les di de comer y agua, fui a la escuela, todo era tan normal, solo había un hecho, un mensaje que decía "hoy no podré pasar por ti, tuve contratiempos con un trabajo en equipo, espero verte pronto" poco me importo, me fui a mi casa, hice mi tarea, ayude a mi madre como siempre en la casa, le daba de comer a mis gatos y a la vez jugaba con ellos, caía la puesta del sol , mi padre llegaba a la casa cansado, al verlo, solo pude darle un gran abrazo, realmente le quería mucho.

¿Qué pasa hija? - mi padre me miro extrañado.

Nada, solo quería darte un abrazo - le mire con gran alegría.

Desde la mañana ha estado así de rara – hablo mi madre al ver el rostro de mi padre extrañado.

Es que no es fabuloso que todos estemos juntos, que estemos vivos - sonreí con ímpetu, mis lágrimas salían ante ello.

¿Por qué lo dices? - mi madre seguía sin entender.

No es por nada - sonreí alegremente.

Un día mas, temía el cerrar los ojos, temía en que todo esto terminara, pero después de un buen descanso, las cosas eran diferentes, un día más, mi familia estaba ahí, no importaba el momento, deseaba abrasarles todo el tiempo, salí de casa como era la rutina, mi celular sonó.

¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? – pregunte extrañada.

¿Vas a poder venir hoy? – mi prima pregunto entusiasmada.

¡Ah! – no entendía nada.

Bueno ya sé que es a última hora, pero quería saber si puedes venir - sonaba avergonzada ante ello.

Solo dime en donde nos vemos - estaba entusiasmada.

Claro, nos veremos en la plaza del centro – mi prima sonaba contenta.

Espera, te marco después para confirmarte – colgué para llamar a mis padres.

¿Mama? – hable ante el cel.

Rosa ¿Qué pasa? - me dijo extrañada.

¿Puedo salir hoy con mi prima? - estaba algo temerosa a una negativa.

Claro, pero me llamas cuando vengas de regreso - sonaba tranquila.

Después de eso regrese la llamada a Jaky confirmando la salida, después de clases me fui hacia el lugar, era una plaza muy concurrida, marque por teléfono, para tener un mejor guía, Johnny contesto y me dijo maso menos por donde estaban, pero debido al ver un hermoso cabello blanquecino , temía acercarme y que no fuera el lugar, aquel joven volteo y me saludo con gran alegría "Makishima Sougo" dije en mi mente "¿Podrá ser posible?" me venía a mi aquella extraña sensación.

Al ver que saludaba con gran alegría, intente suponer que no era hacia mí, de repente mi prima llego por detrás y me abrazo fuertemente.

T encontré - dijo con alegría, para llevarme de la mano junto aquel chico de cabello blanco.

¿Qué pasa? Los novios andan de tímidos - hablo con sarcasmo Johnny al ver que no me acercaba mucho a él y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Tanto tiempo, lo bueno es que los proyectos finales acabaron - dio un largo suspiro Sougo.

¡Ah! - no sabía que responder.

Supongo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos - hablo mi prima llevándose a Johnny de aquel lugar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

Lo estoy - negué con las manos.

No lo creo – me atrajo ante sus brazos – si hay algo que te mortifica solo dímelo - su voz era tan dulce.

No te reirás de mí - le mire con tristeza.

Claro que no - me sonrió con sutileza.

Es que tuve una pesadilla ayer, soñé que mis padres estaban muertos, que yo mataba a personas para salvar el mundo, que estaba casada con un desconocido – agache la mirada a punto de llorar recordando aquellas sensaciones de perder lo que más quiero.

Lo bueno es que solo fue un sueño – me limpio las lágrimas.

Y también - estaba sonrojada - pensaba que tu solo existías en mis sueños – sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Me sientes ¿no? – me tomo con más fuerza- soy real – sus palabras me consolaban – solo fue un sueño – me miro con cariño, limpio de nuevo mis lágrimas, su respiración se sentía cada vez más cerca, sus labios se unieron con los míos, dando un beso lleno de sentimiento, para terminar por falta de aliento.

Esto, vamos a la librería - me sentía nerviosa ante su presencia.

Vamos - sonrió tomándome de la mano – ¿sabes?- me volteo a ver con atención - espero que ya pase el mes, pronto nos casaremos - me tomo de la mano con más fuerza.

¡Ah! – le mire extrañada.

No me digas que se te olvido - me miro gracioso.

Con los sueños que he tenido - me agache preocupada.

No hay problema, lo bueno que es ya pronto – sonrió con ímpetu.

Fuimos a comprar algunos libros, después de ello nos recentramos con Jaky y Johnny, los días pasaban y con ello la boda era más cercana. La boda se efectuó de acuerdo a las exigencias de mis padres, tanto por el civil como por la iglesia, aunque ninguno de los dos creíamos en alguna religión, debido a mis padres lo cumplimos.

Después de la boda la consumación del matrimonio era el siguiente paso, cuando ambos uno frente al otro nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma, unas manos blancas recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras con temor recibo las acaricias de este sentimiento, ambos nos amábamos o por lo menos eso creía yo, unos besos y suspiros, explorando el cuerpo del otro, uniéndonos en uno solo, nuestro matrimonio se había consumado.

Te amo – se escuchó entre jadeos la voz ronca de Sougo.

Yo también - mi voz era entrecortada, la vergüenza era latente que a mi rostro venia la sangre en su totalidad.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – se ponía frente a mí.

Nada - respondí avergonzada.

¿Te arrepientes? – me miro triste ante ello.

No, no es eso – negué con las manos –solo que – no sabía cómo decirlo – me es extraño esto – escondía mi rostro entre mis manos avergonzada.

No sientas vergüenza, es normal entre dos seres humanos, sobre todo si es por amor - aparto mis manos de mi rostro y me dedico una sonrisa para darme un beso.

Agradecía que aquella pesadilla, aquel sueño me haya dado pauta de poder apreciar la vida con mayor precisión, cada momento con mis padres, cada momento con mi esposo, cada momento con mis amigos, agradecía tener esta dicha de ser feliz, de estar con mis padres, con mis amigos y mí ahora esposo Sougo.


	12. Dura Realidad

Era la noche de bodas, los nervios me ganaban, pero ante ello "¿Qué era lo que sentía yo?" no sabía lo que sentía por Sougo, solo sentía que conocía este mundo, pero a la vez no era parte de él, que era una mentira pero a la vez era lo que desea, mis sentimientos por Sougo no eran concretos, realmente no sabía que sentía por él.

Mis ropas desaparecieron, aquel hermoso vestido confeccionado a un gusto extravagante, estaba en el suelo, un vestido con un corte parecido al de un kimono, mientras las mangas eran igual de largas y transparentes, siendo descotado y las mangas iniciadas en antebrazo.

La ropa blanca, aquel smoking se lo había quitado con tal rapidez, que su blanca piel contrastaba con sus bóxer negros, sus ojos dorados me miraban con lujuria y pasión, estaba enfrente de mí, sus manos comenzaron a tocarme como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, tan frágil ante ello, disfrutando cada momento, tocando con tal calidez, mientras me avergonzaba, cerraba los ojos y sentía mi cara arder.

No tengas vergüenza, es normal, entre dos seres humanos que se aman – su sonrojo leve me decía que él también estaba nervioso ante el deleite- mírame – demando subiendo un poco la voz – deseo mirar tus hermosos ojos- se acercó a mis labios, para fundirnos en un beso, un beso lleno de duda, sentía emociones placenteras mas no sabía si aquello era amor, no era factible aquella respuesta, cada acaricia llegaba como cargar eléctricas a mi ser, quitándome el sostén, masajeando mis pechos, mientras sonidos obscenos salían de mi boca, la tape con rapidez – no te calles, deja que todo fluya - su aliento se sentí cerca de mi busto, un sonrojo llego a mí- aunque no sea el primero, espero ser el último- ante esas palabras como susurros rotos llegaron a mi dándome una gran confusión, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Lo siento – me disculpe ante él.

¿Qué sucede? – me miro extrañado ante mi comportamiento.

No puedo, no estoy lista – intente levantarme.

Lo siento cariño- tomo mi mano para ponerlo delante de sus bóxer – esto pide a gritos seguir, si no lo hago, dolerá mucho ¿no quieres que me duela? – aquello parecía un juego psicológico del cual no podía responder – además - bajo su mano a mi intimidad - tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – su mirada estaba llena de posesividad.

Sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como frotaba mis bragas con tal posesividad con tal delicadeza, no podía responder a nada, mi cuerpo parecía no detenerlo, pero en mi mente, en mi corazón existían emociones confusas ante lo que estaba pasando, el deslizamiento de mi ropa interior, quedando a merced de mi ahora esposo, sin poder pensar en nada más.

Por favor - intente replicar ante ello.

Cuando tu cuerpo deje de desearlo, parare – toco mi intimidad, tocando aquella parte sensible de cualquier mujer, sacando un gemido ante ello - ¿lo ves? Tu cuerpo me necesita – su sonrojo ante la excitación su cambio de voz ante ello, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis exigencia, se dejaba llevar por el instinto mismo, se acomodó entre mis piernas, llegando a mis labios, rechazando su beso ante no dejarme ir, ante retenerme en aquella cama – no lo hagas difícil, me necesitas - tomo mi rostros y dio un beso a la fuerza, una intromisión en mi intimidad, llegando al acto sexual, mientras ambos cuerpos parecían llegar a ser uno, pero a la vez estaba lejano a saber lo que realmente quería o sentía por mi ahora esposo Sougo.

Después de una noche en la que no sabía que sentía, que es lo que hacía, simplemente deje que el hiciera y deshiciera de acuerdo a sus necesidades, de acuerdo a su lujuria, era de mañana, se puso sus pantalones.

Regreso amor, debo ir a comprar algo – se vestía frente a mí, lo vi retirarse.

Mi cuerpo cansado, tras verlo ir, sentía una alivio, sin saber el porqué, mis lágrimas salieron desorbitantes en mis mejillas, me levante muy a mi pesar, mi cuerpo temblaba, frente a un espejo vi todas aquellas pequeñas marcas, marcas de sus besos y acaricias duras y furtivas, como si la noche se acabara, como si nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad, me metí a bañar y al cambiarme e ir a la sala por un vaso de agua, entro el con aquella sonrisa parecida a la de un niño, sus ojos me recorrieron, yo llevaba un pantalón y camiseta normal, se acercó a mi abrazándome tiernamente, para luego ver aquella mirada de anoche, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad.

Si seguimos lo de anoche – me miro con tal ilusión.

Estoy cansada – me negué ante él, me fui al cuarto y me acosté en la cama, su mirada se miraba después preocupada.

No te duermas - dijo con tristeza, después de eso ya no supe más de mí.

¿Te encuentras bien?- aquella voz que parecía ser olvidada, pero dentro de mi recordaban.

¿Takeru? – voltee a verle sorprendida al ver que aquella persona misteriosa estaba a mi lado.

Por fin despiertas - sonaba enojado mi mejor amigo – llevas 1 mes dormida, por ti perdimos la pista de los alemanes, toda una investigación tirado a la basura – realmente estaba furioso.

Johnny por favor tranquilízate, no te preocupes por ello - fue interrumpido.

Maestro, entiendo que sea mi amiga, que tenga sus problemas, pero usted tira todo por la borda cuando se trata de ella, eso no está bien - Johnny fue callado gracias a un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

Entiendo que nuestra prioridad es el mundo, pero puedes entender un poco, es tu amiga - sonaba furioso aquel chico de cabello oscuro.

Mi padres - dije al recordar la realidad, una realidad donde ya no existían.

Recordaba la sonrisa de mis padres, en aquel sueño que había tenido o por lo menos al despertar pensaba en ello, estaban mis padres, parte de aquella realidad me era grata, pero ahora estaba despierta en la dura realidad, donde la sonrisa, los regaños y cariños de mis padres ya no existían, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir son consuelo algunos

Esto, estoy llorando - limpiaba mis lágrimas, mientras aquella discusión termino al observarme aquel chico de ojos oscuros - mis padres, mis padres - no podía creerlo, ante de despertar les había visto sonreír por mi boda y ahora aquello solo era un sueño – ellos ya no están - comencé a llorar más debido al dolor que sentía mi pecho tan pulsante como si me atravesara una espada, como si mi corazón fuera estrujado por una mano llena de garras filosas – ellos no existen en esta realidad - no podía parar de llorar al darme cuenta de la verdad, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo mientras mi cuerpo sentado estaba sin poder moverse, sin poder entender la realidad, sin palabras que decir ante la situación, solo unos brazos sosteniéndome mientras el dolor surgía en mi cuerpo y de manera cariñosa intentara amortiguarlos ocultando mi rostro ante la vergüenza de llorar frente a otros.


End file.
